Hunger Game Revised
by hellogoodbyee
Summary: Okay so this story is about what if there were three tributes in the 74th Hunger games? Twists and unexpected turns. R&R I don't own hunger games!
1. Reaping

The reaping as always started promptly at two o'clock. I stand with a group of sixteen year olds awaiting to see the next two tributes that would be going into the hunger games. I look over to Gale and

he has a look on his face that helps calm my heart down. A look to say don't worry. As Effie Trinket begans to babble about how wonderful day it is, I see Haymitch finally stumble onto the stage. Drunk.

As always. Effie finishes with, "May the odds be ever be in your favor!"Mayer Undersee begins to intercedes before Effie could pull the girl ributes name.

"As I just got word that there will be a slight twist on this year's hunger games. We will have three tributes instead of two. The tribute can be either a girl or bowl. After the original girl and boy tribute

are choosen we will dump the boys and girls name together and pick the third tribute. Thank you that is all." said the mayor sadly.

There was clamors of whispers as everyone took what the mayor said. When it quieted down Effie said,"The girl tribute will be...Primrose Everdeen! Please come up!"

I felt like the time I fell out of a tree after I fell asleep. All the air left me and I fell over, apparently some boy from the Seam caught me and pulled me back up to standing position.

"Prim!" I manage to scream out. Everyone made way for me as I pushed my way to the front. "I volunteer!" I gasp. "I volunteer as a tribute!"

"Lovely!" says Effie. "But I think there are small matters.." The mayor cut her off.

"What does it matter. Let her come forward," he says gruffly.

Prim is screaming hysterically behind me. She wrapped her thin arms around my waist yelling, "No Katniss! You can't go!"

I hold in my tears, not wanting to seem weak,"Let go!" I say trying to peel her arms away from me. Gale comes from behind and takes her off me and to my mother looking anxiously at her.

"Up you go Catnip." Gale says fighting to keep his voice steady as he can.

"Well now! That's the spirit of the games!" Effie says gleefully, finally happy to have a district with a little action. " What is your name?"

"Katniss Everdeen." I say.

"I bet my buttons that was your sister! Don't want her to steal all the glory, do we? Come on! Let's give her a round of applause!" trills Effie.

No one claps. Most people who know Prim can't help but love her. They press their three middle fingers of their left hand to their lips and almost everyone holds it out to me. I'm so touched that I

almost cry, but luckily Haymitch choose the time to draw the attention to him as he says in slurred words,"She's a fighter that one!" He falls off the stage and all cameras on him. The embaressment of

District 12. The only one of two who have won the hunger games from our district. It gives me time to regain my composure.

Effie shrilled excitedly, "Now for the boy tribute! It is...Gale Hawthorne!

I watch as Gale with a grim look on his face climbs the steps. Effie continues,"And now for the third tribute." she reaches in the bigger bowl filled with names. She digs deep and pulls out a single slip of

paper. "Our lucky third tribute is...Margaret Undersee! How exciting!"

The anthem comes on & when it was over we were taken to the Justice building to say our goodbyes.


	2. Train

a/n: so i decided to skip the goodbyes. you pretty much know what happens. (:

We arrived at the train station, and cameras were everywhere. I caught a glimpse of my face on the tv, glad that I looked almost bored. I was brought to my room, that was literally bigger than my

whole house. The drawers were filled with numerous different types of clothing, all at my disposal. I picked out an emerald girl pants and shirt . I'm lost in my

thoughts when Effie is pounding on my door saying it was time for dinner. I get off my bed and head to the dining room, where the tables were filled with food like I couldn't imagine. My mouth watered

as I piled on food. I wasn't used to all this rich flavored stuff, but I continue to eat until I couldn't hold anymore in. Gale and I meet each others eyes as we look up from our meal. We hadn't a chance

to talk since this morning in the woods. I motion for him to meet me in my room. I get up and leave. I can feel the stare of Madge's eyes on my back, the girl who was one of my only friends. Gale shows

up a couple of minutes later. We embrace as if his arms were made for me. I smell the familiar smell of the woods combined with Gale's naturally sweet smelling scent. We stay like this for a while when

he let's me go, I feel stiff from standing so long. We walk to my bed to talk.

"Ha. What are the odds Catnip, that we'd end up going into the games together?" Gale asked with a sly smile on his face.

I give him a playful punch. I was scared literally for our lives, but I manage to say,"Yeah."

We barely talk, just the company he gave me was good enough. He left to his room to shower and I decided to take one too. I went into the very nice white bathroom and strip my clothes off and I

become sumerged into warm water. There were so many knobs and buttons to choose from. I get out and my hair get blowed dried into a silky curtain. I climb into bed with just my underwear on. The

blanket provides me with instant warmth.


	3. Ceremony

The Capitol

After all the prepping and stripping of every hair on my body, I met my stylist. Cinnia looked the most normal of all the stylist I've ever seen in the hunger games. He's new.

"Okay Katniss, we'll light you with the synthetic fire before the beginning of the ceremony." Cinnia stated

"Umm...okay," I replied nervous about the idea of being set on fire.

I'm dressed in black unitard and boots. I have a cape and headress of orange yellow and red. I see Gale and Madge. We are all dressed almost exactly the same.

"So what do you guys think of the fire?" I ask nervously.

"I'll rip your guys off if you'll rip off mine." Madge said through his teeth.

"Deal", I say.

"Isn't Haymitch supposed to help us with this kind of thing?" questioned Gale.

I say, "With all that alcohol in him, it's probably best not to have him around an open flame."

We all start laughing. The ceremony is just about to begin when Cinnia and Portia light our head dresses and capes. The other tributes stare at us with envy, awe and jealously. We ride into the night with all eyes on us.

After the ceremony we all go back to the training center where we ride the elevator. We go up and have dinner with Cinnia, Portia, Haymitch, and Effie.

A/N: sorry i'm trying to get to the arena asap xD


	4. TrainingInterviewsGoodbye

Training/Interviews/Goodbye

Today was the day we are to start our training. I put on the outfit laid out for me. I meet Effie, Madge, and Gale by the elevator and we had down to the training area. We all have matching outfits again

and we are the only district dressed alike. Like Haymitch told us last night during dinner; we were not to go to our strenghths stations and stay together . Archery, Snares/knives, and weight station. We

were to stay clear of them til our one on one with the gamemakers. We decided to go learn camouflage and then learn how to build proper fires. We all went to lunch together and served ourselves. I

saw the career pack sizing up Gale. Of course they would look at him. He is one the exceptions in district 12. He looked the part of a career, but I knew he wouldn't join them.

We got our scores after our one on one with the gamemakers. Madge's named flashed-7, Gale-9, I got a....11!!! I guess anger can help win the favor over the judges.

Tonight is the interviews. I was scared out of my mind. Especially when we had one on one time with Haymitch and Effie to prepare for tonight. I was wearing a beautiful dress that mad me yes look

like Katniss the girl on fire. Gale was in a suit with fire accents, looking lovely and Madge almost in th same dress a s me. We were starting onto the stage. I wish I could have gone first and gotten it over

with but I waited patiently as we went through each interview. It was my turn and then it was over.

I just realized that both Gale and I couldn't live. I was going to make sure he won. Our families needed one of us & I wanted that to be Gale.

Goodbyes were said that night. ~_goodbye_


	5. The Games Begin

The Games Begin

A/N: Okay finally here, prob should have started here!

We were all in place with trackers in our arms. I was standing on my metal plate waiting to go into the arena. I began to ascend as I lifted my chin and waved goodbye to Cinnia. When I breathed in the

fresh air I saw the arena was made for me. Trees everywhere. I look at the cornuncopia gleaming gold in the light with supplies spread about. I saw my arrows. I needed them but they were a

good 100 yards away. I decided that I would try and get them against Haymitch's orders. I could run pretty fast, but as I contemplate this in my head my time is up and it's too late. I grab a yellow

bookbag and try to grab a loaf of bread, but instead someone I recognize as District 9 boy, but before he could pull it out of my hands, District 2 girl had thrown a knife into the back of his throat. He

spewed blood all over my face and D2 was coming after me next. I saw her in practice; she never misses her target. I began to run at full speed as the knife hit my bag. I hit the trees and kept running

and only began to walk as I feel I'm a good while away from the blood bath. I see a very small pond and wash my face off. I decided I'd find another water source on the way, just to be on the safe

side until I felt far enough. At my next break, the sun was almost gone. I looked through my bag and found a bag of dried fruit, a bottle for water, iodine, some kind of sun glasses, and a sleeping bag

that made from the same material as my jacket. I have a feeling of regret for not stopping to get water as I feel my throat suddenly feel dry. I ignore the fact as I climb high into a tree and belt myself

in. I hear the anthem and see that~district 1 boy, district 3 girl & girl, boy & girl from district 5, all from 6 & 7, girl and girl from 8, all from 9, and the boy & boy from 10 and girl from D11 had died in the

blood bath today. I was surprised that a career died, they usually last the first day. I felt good that Gale and MAdge survived. Also the girl and boy D1, all from D2, D3 boy, all from D4, girl from D5, boy

from 8, girl D10, boy and girl from D11 all from 12 were alive. So many. I lost my train of thought as I heard a noise from below. I spotted the girl from district 10. She was gathering wood for a fire. I

couldn'thelp thinking she was an idiot! She was pretty much sending~look at me! Kill me. I saw the girl fall asleep. I thought about moving, but aborted the idea as I heard a series of foot steps

coming my way. Careers. They were upon the girl as she woke up and began crying and pleading. It ended quickyly. The careers came nearer to my tree. I held my breath until they passed by. The

cannon fired. After the hovercraft came and got her I hoped out of the tree and headed to find a water source.

I heard thankfully a trickle of water nearby. That meant a river. I ran toward it and yes it was! I filled my water and added drops of iodine to it. I ate a few pieces of dried fruit as I waited for my water

to purify. I hear something rustle to my left and see Gale. I decided in my head right then and there that it'd be better to be allies for now. In Gale's hands I see my arrows!

"Gale!",I say happily. Glad I wasn't alone.

"Hey Catnip. I got your arrows." he said handing them to her.

"Thanks! Did you happen to get anything else? All I got before I got out there was a bag with some dry fruit, iodine, water bottle, glasses, and a sleeping bag."

"Yeah. Uhh I got a bag too. It has rope, a water skin, some knives, and some glasses."

"Hmm...do you think it's time to hunt?"

"Definately."

I thought to myself as we hunted, it was just like we were back home. In the end we got three rabbits and a squirrel. I gathered some roots and berries and Gale set some snares and it was near

dusk as we cooked our meat. We hear two cannons one after the other. We wonder who it could be.

Soon after I estinguished the fire before night fell. Gale and I began to enjoy our feast as I hear the rustling of leaves. Gale heard it too. I raise my arrow when I realize it's the one little girl who is

twelve from district 11. I remember her distinctly because she followed us around during training and not to mention she kind of reminds me of Prim.

I call out to her,"Hey. Want something to eat?"

She comes out. She has dark brown hair and big brown eyes. She jumps out of the tree she was hiding in and walks cautiously toward us.

"Really?" she says uneasily, unsure.

"Yes, we have more than enough to share.", Gale replied.

We all eat and we discover her name is Rue. Her countermate that is still alive name is Thresh. She tells us about her home and about how she saw Peeta with the Careers.

"I knew it! There was something fishy about him!" Gale shouted.

"Gale...shhhh! We don't want to draw attention to ourselves just yet!" I reply.

We all climbed into a nice tree with high wide branches. I think for once. It's a good thing we're all rather skinny or we all wouldn't fit on this one branch together. (They were sharing the sleeping bag like a blanket)

In the sky that night we see D10 girl, D4 boy, and D8 boy. We drift asleep.


	6. Thresh

A/N: Okay sorry for the confusion if there is any! Scratch what I said in the chapter about not going to weight station! I orginally had peeta instead of MAdge but changed it at the last minute!

I woke to cannon fire. Apparently so did Rue and Gale. We decide it's time move out and we gather our things and eat a breakfast with our remaing meat and roots, knowing we'd be able to hunt on the way.

"Oh yeah! Hold on," Gale said as he went into the woods and returned five minutes later with a rabbit and two squrrils.

"Oh...I remember you set some snare up last night!" I said happily, knowing Gale was clever enough to set snares up catching food or enemies.

"Let's go!" Rue said as she lead the way.

We grabbed some berries and roots as we walked and came upon a field of grain.

"Oh no,"whispered Rue as she stepped back.

"What is it Rue?" I ask concerned looking around with a loaded arrow.

"Umm...nothing." she said," Let's go back the other way, we don't what lurks in those fields."

"Katniss she's kind of has a point." Gale said touching my arm.

I think about it and know they are right, just as I turn I feel another presense behind me. A knife came flying, but it thankfully only scratched my arm, leaving a trail of blood going down my arm.

All of a sudden Rue shouts,"Thresh! It's me Rue! Stop attacking us!

I see Thresh come out of the tall grasses. He looked very intimidating. I try and keep the blood flowing from my arm when I hear something rip and Gale wrap a piece of cloth around my arm.

"Sorry Rue. I wasn't sure if you guys were Careers or not." Thresh explained.

"It's fine." Rue smiled widely.

Then all of a sudden Thresh smiled back. His features relaxed making him look less hostile.

Then we heard a sudden gush of water coming from the east.


	7. Flood

"That definately doesn't sound natural," Gale said as he listened closely.

"Oh my gosh run!!," I exclaim as I see the water flooding the arena.

We run and when we feel far enough from the water we stop and begin to climb the tall tree in front of us. The water rise another seven feet before it stops and began to recede. We hear five cannons sound. We all smile at the fact we are all alive and that the flood must have wiped the food supplies of the Careers.

When all the water has left we all hop down onto the mushy mud ridden earth.

"So Thresh want to join our alliance!'' Rue asked happily as she tugged on his hand.

Thresh thought about it,"I guess, but you know it won't last long right?"

We all nod solemly knowing that we were temperary allies.

I think about the cannons sounding and realize the audiance will be wanting blood to be spilt soon and I shudder at the thought.

We find decent shelter is a small cave we found and ate some berries and roots saving the meat for tomorrow. It's nice and toasty in the cave due to the body heat and small living conditions, good thing too because the temperature is dropping considerably. We hear the anthem and see in the sky a girl from D2, a boy from D4, & from D8 have most likely drowned.

We all settle down, not trying to make conversation. It has been a long day. Thankfully Thresh has a big bag that contains: a sleeping bag, crackers, few water bottles, knives, and a piece of plastic.

Me and Gale share a sleeping bag and Rue an Thresh the other (I would have the guys together, but that might seem a bit odd.

I voluteer to take the first watch as every falls asleep. I see a shadow outside our cave. I slip out of the sleeping bag not wanting to wake anyone and grab my arrows. It was the girls from district 1 & 2. I hear then talking.

"Glimmer, I hate that flood. It washed away everything except a few weapons." exclaimed D2 girl.

"I know! And my hair got all wet!" said the girl named Glimmer.

What a ridiculous name I think as I prepare an arrow. I pull back and let go. Glimmer is on the ground before D2 girl knows it. I wasn't aiming to kill just injure. I get another ready and it hits the girl from district 2 and they let a scream of pain out. They look around.

"Clove what just happened?" Glimmer frantically taking the arrow out of her arm, wincing at the pain and tried to stop the blood.

"I don't know, but I'm going to get them," the girl identified as Clove screamed. She wips out four knives and send them in all directions.

Unluckily one happened to hit my thigh. I make a small peep of pain and that was enough for Glimmer to come over and inspect. She saw me before I could make my escape.

"Well, well, well," Glimmer says,"What do we have here. The fire girl. Pfft. Time for your life to end"

She takes a knife out and was about to slit my throat, but than is dangling three feet in the air and her cannon sounds before she hits the ground. I look up and see Thresh above me and offering a hand. Clove is gone before Thresh got her, but we move back to the cave so the hover craft can collect her body.

I inspect my wound and tell myself it's only a surface scratch.

"How'd you know I needed help?" I question Thresh.

"Well for one, you weren't here and then I heard some girls scream, so I just came in time before she got you," He explained.

"Oh well thank you!" I saw arkwardly.

He merely nodds and says he'll take the next watch. Then I slowly drift off into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Madge

Thresh and I didn't really think it necessary to tell Gale and Rue what happened last night, but I was forced to when they saw the tear in my pants.

We decided that we would wash up by the stream where I met up with Gale. As the stream came into view I saw blood stains everywhere on the nearby rocks. I decided to investigate. What I found was not pretty at all. I ran over to Madge's still body. I could still make out small signs of life in her.

"Guys! Come here quickly!," I yell as I gently put her head on my bag.

All of a sudden a package will a silve parachute comes down and I grab it. It contained bandages and medicine that would help her. Grateful to Haymitch for once I begin to help my dear friend Madge. With Rue's help we manage to save her. Her breathing became steady and she her heart was a lot stronger.

"Woah I wonder what happened to her. It must have happened earlier this morning." Gale said as he took sips of water.


	9. Rue's Story

Madge finally woke up. She was actually beeter than she looked. Thankfully she could still walk or we'd be pretty much sitting ducks. She is easily out of breath, so Thresh carries her most of the time. Which he doesn't seem to mind at all. Thresh and Madge get along just as much as me and Gale. Rue was always sulking now and trailing behind. I didn't have a clue what was wrong.

When we stoppped for water I talked to Rue.

"Hey, Rue. Anything wrong?" I ask drinking my water.

"No." Rue says eyes glazed over.

"You know I'm here. Talk to me whenever you want." I smile at her and we take off again.

We walk right into a clearing just as two tributes simultainiously killing each other leaving a bloddy mess before our eyes. We walked away from the scene, trying to erase it from our minds. Guess you never get used to the killing.

We jump at sound of two cannons. The sky shows D3 & D10 & also D1 Glimmer that night.

Rue pulled me aside that night after we ate dinner.

"Katniss, I can't contain anymore. I love Thresh." she says in a quiet voice.

My eyes grow wide, but I regain my composure quickly and say,"Oh really? Why?"

She begin her story,"Well a year ago I fell in the river that flows through our district and I knew it was the end because I couldn;t hold on any longer. And then I am on the land again, but I knew I was gone. Someone started to perform CPR on me and then I came back. I looked up and he introduced himself as Thresh Walkers. We hung out whenever we had free time from the harvesting and school. I knew I fell for him the moment I saw him. When we were both choosen for the games, I knew my chances with him were over, but now that we're allies I thought I'd be able to tell him, but now any chance I ever had with him is over, it's obvious he likes Madge. I can't compete with her. She's gorgeous and his age."

I look at her sympathy in my eyes and hug her closely as I say,"You never know Rue, you never know."

A/N: R&R Please! Reviews=More Updates (=


	10. SxL

A/N: Thank you for the reviews :D i 3 them, so i'll write at least two more chapters (;

We all decided it's be best if we took watch in pairs. Me and Gale took the first shift. We got to talk, one-on-one for once. Well kind of considering the others were fast asleep.

"Katniss, I wanted to tell you something for a long time,"Gale began as nervously brushed his hair out of his eyes.

I had that feeling you get when your about to here something you knew, but never wanted to hear outloud, then he said it.

"I've loved you ever since the first moment I met you,"he said confidently and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Gale," but I was soon cut off as his lips crushed mine. I always wondered in a secret place in my mind what I'd be like to kiss Gale, but this was a hell of a lot better. I was kissing him back with the same intensity as he was, one of my hand intertwined with his and the other knotted through his hair. We broke apart for air.

"Gale you know what you are to me, but you know," I sighed,"If we weren't in these games than maybe..."

"Yeah, we could be together," he said looking away, but kept our hands together.

I nod solemly and we continue our watch leaning on each other, when a silver parachute came down containing a pot. We look at each other than open it.

"Woah," Gale says as his eyes open widely.

It was a pot with lamb stew on a sea of rice, with five spoons.

"Should we wake the others?" I ponder.

"Yeah, we'll eat half tonight and the rest tomorrow."

We stir the other awake and they smell the food and smile. "What did we do to deserve this?", Thresh said as he took a spoonful.

We shrug and dig in, but then it hits me. After the kiss it came. Haymitch must be think star crosssed lovers of district 12, the audiance knowing we can't be together and live. They love this kind of drama.

A/N: was it too early to introduce them together? It felt right xD


End file.
